Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is a group which was established to provide an interoperability framework between home network devices. Products which are designed according to the DLNA guidelines can share media contents, such as music, photos, videos, etc., with one another through a home network.
Current media devices provided with the DLNA function have no solution to reduce energy consumption. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for reducing national energy consumption by reducing power consumption in media sharing services which are key technology of the content market.